Someone you can rely on
by Siusir
Summary: What would happen, if they got together more normally? Will such a relationship withstand serious family issues? Takes it's place on the Christmas night. May or may not include other pairings. Rated T just for case.
1. Chapter 1: Binding Time

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Toradora or any of the characters, all rights belong to author and/or relevant companies_.

* * *

**Chapter One: Binding Time**

_Italic = Thoughts_

_Horizontal line = End of POV_

_Please, enjoy the story!_

Ryuuji's POV:

Ryuuji sighed, steam rising from his mouth into cold air. He had a reason to be upset. He was practically kicked off Taiga's door, after all. But this was not a time to worry about Taiga. She had prepared such a great chance for him to finally confess, so he should use it. While sincerely hoping, that she'll make it through the night alone, as she said, he started running towards the school in order to fulfill his dreams. However, his legs were slowing down. He wasn't tired. Bad feeling was growing inside of him as he froze on the place. _„Just what is happening?"_, he thought. _„Today is the day my life will change, no matter the result of my confession. I was confident about it a few minutes ago. Did I overlook something? What could stop me now, few meters ahead of finish line?"_

_ „It isn't Taiga, is it. She wants us together, she helped me for months. She could live on junk food in a pile of dust just to prove me she is self-sufficient. No, __Taiga certainly doesn't need me now. But- do I need her? Wait, what am I, some masochist? Nonsense. But... she's hell of a klutz, so I always want to protect her- why is that? Why do I care of her this much? We are good friends, however, this doesn't describe my feelings right now. It can't be brother-like feelings also. Something just feels wrong with Taiga being my sister. So- no, no way. I love Kushieda. She's beautiful, cheerful and diligent. I- I don't know what to think right now. She's also confusing. When I listen to her, I sometimes cannot understand her at all. Her obsession with UFOs, ghosts and mysteries is just- weird."_

_ „Compared to Kushieda, conversing with Taiga feels just natural. She also is very cute. On the other hand, she's lazy as hell and never goes far for a punch. This is just her hard shell though. She had to be tough to protect herself when her family was falling apart. Taiga is just normal person under the cover. She's emotinal, caring and lovable- Wait a second, where did THAT come from?! And why am I comparing them? Why do I hesitate right now, on the way to my ideal life? No way- I can't-"_

* * *

Loud sound interrupted calm and sleepy silence in the air. Ryuuji looked in the direction it came from and saw her, the object of his newfound dilemma. Her golden hair elegantly followed her like a curtain. She was still in her black dress, with bare feet. „Why's that idiot-", muttered Ryuuji angrily as he looked her in the face. It stunned him immediately. She was crying. Taiga broke down and felt on her knees. „RYUUJIII!" She started sobbing as he felt his blood freezing. He couldn't believe his eyes- the always strong so-called Palmtop Tiger looked- _vulnerable. _The way she screamed his name breaked his heart. Ryuuji never told his legs to move, they seemed to have their own will. He was confused, but he decided to entrust it to his instinct. No way he was going to leave her now!

* * *

Taiga's POV:

_ „I've pretended to be strong. I encouraged him to go, even though I didn't want to be alone. When everybody was leaving me, Ryuuji and Minorin stayed. But tonight they'll get together and I'll be left behind again. Minorin befriended me while I avoided her. My scary personality never seemed to effect her. She became a person I can trust. And Ryuuji.._ he_ was there when I needed him, he was patient when I bossed around and he took care of all the chores I suck at. And he crawled into my heart unnoticed." _Taiga tried to chuckle, but all that came out was a painful expression. _„__I gave him a promise to help, and I intend to fulfill it, but I deserve at least a little selfishness. I'll cry my feelings out now and build my facade later. __I want to hug someone, to be hugged, to share my feelings with someone, but this is not my destiny. Am I hated by God? What sins did I commit in previous life? I take a deep breath to share my sorrow with the street and starry sky." „_RYUU-"„It's okay, Taiga. I'm here."

_ „I suddenly feel hands embracing me. My senses have to be fooling me. I hate myself for enjoying it. I'm betraying my best friend, dammit! Why did he have to come back! I prepared such a great chance for him - it didn't have to repeat again! What is he thinking? Is he going to bury his dreams because of my selfishness? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I have to make him return-"_

* * *

Ryuuji hugged her tighter. Taiga fought her feelings, but in her current despair she had no chance. She tried to talk, but her voice was cracked.„Why did you come back? When you go right now, you'll still have enought time-"„No. I'm not going anywhere and you won't make me." Taiga tried to respond, tried to get angry, tried to do _something_, but she coudln't. She started crying instead. Ryuuji felt his shoulder getting wet by her tears. He silently released his embrace, only to pick her up bridal style. Taiga quickly flushed, surprised by his action. _„He looks so.. confident, so_ manly..." Taiga sadly looked down. This was not a sight she was allowed to admire. She had to forget these feeling, cover them and never expose. She was vulnerable now. „_I have to be careful now. This night could become a disaster."  
_

They got in front of Takasu household. Taiga considered running away, but quickly denied it. It was pointless. Evading the problem won't help, she knew this. Ryuuji wouldn't stop caring about her out of blue.

He walked inside and laid her down. She sat on a tatami mat. „I'm going to go change, Taiga. This dress is really warm, you know." She completely forgot he was still wearing the bear suit. Taiga nodded and started to think about the fun they had about half hour ago. He would always do anything to keep her happy, but what would he do if he knew the truth? He certainly wouldn't openly turn her down, he was too nice to do this. He would probably just ignore her and started avoiding her. Just the thought hurt. Of course, there was one more option, but she refused to think about it. She didn't deserve him at all, she'd just hurt herself if she thought about it. Taiga respected Ryuuji's love for Minorin. Her best friend loved him too, even if she would never admit it. No, Taiga couldn't be that selfish. She had to pay them her debts for taking care of her. She had to sacrifice her feelings for greater good. And she will have to silently watch them hold hands, marry each other and raise family - and she would be always alone, suffocating with her feelings.

Without her knowing, Taiga broke down again, tears streaming across her face. She did her best to stay quiet, hoping he'd stay in his room a little longer, trying to grab hold of herself, but she was unable to do anything now, because all she saw right now was her grey, empty future. She won't laugh, hear any scolding nor see Ryuuji look after her. Not anymore.

* * *

Ryuuji's POV:

I closed the door and started changing. I finally have time to think. _„First of all- Why did Taiga call me in tears? What happened? Is- Is there any chance she experienced some similar dilemma I did? But that would mean... No, no way. Don't jump to conclusions, idiot! I'll puzzle over that some other time. Today__'s Christmas and we__'ll celebrate it together. Well, we don__'t have a tree, nor do we_ feel like singing Christmas carols, but Taiga deserves some company today, since she helped me so much with Kushieda. Oh- Kushieda. I completely forgot about her. That_'s strange. Today was supposed to be our day, but I didn__'t go there, and not only because of Taiga's breakdown. If Taiga asked me now whether I really love Kushieda, I wouldn__'t be able to answer. Why? What changed in me? I was confident enough to actually go confess about hour ago. What was it to stop me, if it wasn__'t fear of rejection? _

_____________ Did I fall in love with Taiga? I always cared about her, but normal friendship obviously wasn__'t enough to describe it. I reasoned it with our special bond of tiger and dragon, and we really are great allies and friends, but- I__'m not sure if I want more. I was always so obsessed with Kushieda all the time, so I never saw her in this light. The true is that I _am _comfortable with her, even though you won__'t see it on a first sight. Would it be the same with Kushieda? I- I don__'t know. My head hurts from all the confussion. Then again, Taiga loves Kitamura, right? But why would she call me then?_ _Ahh, I'm back on the beginning! This_ doesn't___ lead anywhere. Screw it, I__'ll better get back__._ Ending my thinking session, I stand up and return to the living room.

* * *

Ryuuji opened the sliding door to face Taiga, who was currently gazing on the floor. He started talking blathely. _„_Would you like to eat something? We have-" Ryuuji couldn't see her face, but seeing her tears fall on the floor was enough. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. „What's happened? That's not the Taiga I know. Normally you would punch me just for touching you." His voice was soft and tender, but also full of concern. „I just don't feel like it, stupid dog." She intended to be strong, to assure him everything was okay, but her voice was betraying her. Uncomfortable silence spreaded across the room. Ryuuji interrupted it first. „Why have you called me?" Taiga looked him in the eyes. They were caring, but serious. She gulped. Now was the time to convince him, now or never. „I didn't want you to go. You always helped me, but when you'll get together with Minorin, you'll be gone. I was being selfish. I won't stand in your way again..." She wanted to talk more, but this was her limit. Her resolution was falling apart. She put all of her strenght to not burst in tears again. Was it enough? Did she ensure him?

His expression was unreadable. He looked focused, as if he was thinking intensely. „_Now it is time to choose. Which of them do I really love? Kushieda or Taiga? Taiga or Kushieda?" _He looked at Taiga's face. Her dried tears. Her sorrowful look. Her beautiful brown eyes, insulting life from injustice... His heart was throbbing. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to be by her side, he wanted to make her smile again. He didn't have to choose. His heart did it already.

„I've made my mind, Taiga." She looked at him, awaiting his reply. „I've decided to confess before, and I will confess." She prepared herself for what had to come. Taiga closed her eyes. She had to withstand it. He'll confess to Minorin once he has another chance. She'll fall for him for sure. Then- it will end. She'll be left behind with regret and feelings buried deep inside. She shook her head, trying to empty it of these thoughts. There will be enough time for that later, when she'll be alone in her apartment to deal with her emotions. „I will confess.", he said once more. He took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage. „But not to Kushieda." She quickly opened her eyes, staring in disbelief. „When I went out, I realized our ways will have to part. I didn't want that. I also don't want us to part, you know. And when you came there, screaming my name, it ripped my heart off. I was blind all the time. The one I wanted was beside me after all." Ryuuji smiled genuinely. „You're not selfish, Taiga. What you hide behind that thick and tough shell of yours is an incredible person you've shown only to me. If only Kitamura wasn't so dense, he'd notice it and everything could be different. You've been here for me. I don't feel complete without you. We're tiger and dragon, complete set. And I think Yasuko expressed it perfectly accurate, we three are family." He smiled from ear to ear. Taiga wasn't capable of forming words for a moment. She cleared her tear traces before speaking. „You loved Minorin for a long time. Why would you want to throw it away, after all we've been through?"„I'm not throwing it away. Without it, I won't be able to meet you, befriend you and fall in love with you. I'm grateful for it. Thanks to it, I can finally say that I-"

„S-Stop right there!" Taiga interrupted him. He looked at her surprised, but all he saw on her face was embarrassment and joy. She finally found a strong voice. „You were always there for me, no matter if it were mere chores or selfish demands, you always helped me whenever I needed you. You catched me when I fell. You were beside me, even when I never thanked you. So I'm going to say it now." Taiga bashfully smiled. „Thank you."

Ryuuji couldn't believe his own eyes. _„No way she is this cute!"_ He took her hand. „Let's say it together than." He looked at Taiga. She had watery eyes and crimson blush all over her face. _„She really is lovable after all"_, he said to himself. Smile crept to his face once again, and his cheeks surely weren't pure alabaster too. Not that he cared. He shifted from her side in front of her. She stood up too. Their eyes locked. He hugged her, never wanting her to leave. His right hand stayed on her shoulder while left moved behind her waist. Their faces were about inch close, making them blush even more. Ryuuji was looking downwards, even while crouching. Taiga was on her fingertips. They gazed at each other passionately. Both of them spoke at once, with no nervousness in their voice. „_I-I,"__„Love you." _Fireworks exploded in their hearts, bliss fogging their minds. Just the two of them- nothing else mattered. They moved forward, ending in a gentle kiss. It lasted just for a few moments, but to them, it seemed like eternity. Their souls have binded forever.

* * *

Taiga's POV:

_ I feel butterflies in my stomach. The unthinkable happened. I betrayed my best friend, so I should feel regret right? But none comes. I just can't bring myself to regret this. I just can't reject him, because he- he chose _me_! It's a marvelous feeling. I__'ll make it up for Minorin, I__'ll do my best. I want her to be happy too. But Ryuuji is mine. Forever. I__'ll never let him go._  


We released the hug and ended the kiss. I can't bring myself to stop smiling. On his face is also an enormous grin. I feel like melting on the place. Ryuuji looks on the clock. (A.N.: Do they even have clock? They must have something to estimate time, right?) „Man, it's really getting late quickly." It was already 11 P.M. Time surely flows when you pour your heart off. „I should head back home now-"„But only to get your clothes, baka. It's Christmas, you should stay here. You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep here."„But it's your room, you should sleep there..."„But where you sleep then-" He stopped when he saw my face. I'm fidgeting and blush evidently reapeared on my face. „Can I sleep there with you?" He quickly blushes. W-What did I just say?! He'll misunderstand me! „You better not start getting any funny ideas, you perverted dog!" I try to sound intimidating, but I'm bright red right now. But he seems to get the point at least. „Don't worry.", he says assuringly. „I'll be leaving then. I have to bring my pajamas." I turn to balcony and jump to my window. I said that I'll bring pajamas, but- where have I left it?

* * *

Ryuuji's POV:

I prepared the futons, cleared the room and now I stare at the ceiling, left to wonder about todays events. „_Our lifes really changed, huh? Before I met Taiga, I__ was just a scary person, who was amazed by woman I _couldn_________'t ever__ confess to. I________'d just pile up really creepy poems and love letters I could never deliver. When I first met Taiga, I hated her. When we finally got along, she was a great ally. We got along greatly and she slowly opened her shell, letting me see the real person inside. We planned to accomplish our dreams together and_ then_________ go our ways. It was supposed to be easy. But life isn________'t easy, and that________'s why it is great to live it. We became friends, then good friends and today, we fell for each other. Ugh, like from some sappy romance movie. Our dreams changed, but I think it turned out better. She________'s a person I wish to spend the rest of my life for. It doesn________'t matter how nor why it happened. Why should we care for the past, when present is so sweet and future so promising?"_ Smile crept to my face. „_Yeah, as for our future... I__________________________________________'ll give her all she__________________________________________ wants_. No matter what happens, I_________________________________________'ll never let her go.____________________________________________"_

I hear the door and look there. It's Taiga in her pajama. She stands in the door hesitantly. She's bright red. I give her a warm smile. „Are you going or not?" She slowly walks in and slips in the futon. I lie on my own and put a blanket over us. I turn to see her face. She's practically next to mine. We look at each other silently. I recall everything we've said tonight. It's like a lullaby for me. I relax. Her presence is so assuring. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep alone. I watch her slightly move to me. I move my arm, welcoming her. She rest on it as I put my hand on her belly protectively.

„Taiga, can I ask you something?", I say when something crosses my mind. „What?"„Why did you want me to be with Kushieda if you felt like that?" I can't quite see her face from this angle, but I see her hand clenching the blanket. She answers me in a low voice. „I don't deserve you. You're intelligent, caring, obsessed with cleaning all the time... And I'm just lazy and violent when I'm around you. I'm just a burden. I-"„That's not true, Taiga. Well, you might be violent a little sometimes, but you certainly aren't a burden. You're the one that pushes me forward. Do you think I would ever try to actually get together with Kushieda by myself? Without you, I'd pity myself for rest of my life, too scared to act. Don't bellitle yourself. You're a great person, Taiga." She looks at me with watery eyes. „Do you really think so?"„Of course I do." I kiss her on a forehead. She blushes, yet jumps at me, catching me unprepared. We kiss rather passionately, but I keep my mouth shut, and so does Taiga. I don't think it would be proper if I did this now, when we just got together. I certainly won't make the move. After all, we still have a lot of time. About rest of our lives. I won't hold myself for so long, though. But right now there's no need to hurry, just enjoy the ride...

We stop after a while. Once I open my eyes again, I watch Taiga as she she calmly lies on my chest. She looks just like- a kitten. Not the scary Palmtop Tiger, but little sleepy kitten. I wouldn't be surprised if she started to purr. I chuckle at the thought. „Merry Christmas, Taiga." I start to caress her amazingly soft hair. She replies in a satisfied and somewhat sleepy voice. „Merry Christmas, Ryuuji." She kisses me on last time and lies back on my arm. All I hear after a moment is her calm and slow breathing. My own eyes slowly close itself. Goodnight kiss was all I needed to fall asleep. One last thought crosses my mind before I drift to dreamland:

_Santa couldn't give us a better present..._

* * *

**AFTERTHOUGHT: Finally, I'm satisfied. I spend 5 days trying to take it to perfection. I don't regret it in slightest though. (However, I could start if it takes an affect on my grades xD) I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I was eager to read another one of amazing fanfics about Toradora, but my appetite can't be satisfied at all. So I ended up writing my own. I got the main idea on Valentines Day night. (After watching some ecchi anime, BTW. My thinking is just incomprehensible- I admit, I used dictionary for this word. And a few others. English isn't my maternal language, so please excuse my mistakes.) As for the topic, I know you probably saw this already, but the Christmas night is a point from where the series could take a path I want to make. I want them to have a normally progressing relationship, normal problems (or not-so-normal drama twists), normally enjoy their time together - not some silly proposals right away. (As emotional as it was, it was just too quick! I wish there would be more official content with the couple.) I have a few ideas on my mind (I just need to organize them a little), but all stands and falls with the inspiration. So I can't promise any schedule, but I can promise one thing - if it ends, it will end properly, not some half-done problems left to drive you insane.**

**So, one last thing for me to say. Don't forget to review so I know your opinion. You can also suggest another pairings that will take place in later chapters. I'm open to your desires. (Just no yaoi, please!)**

**Here, I emptied my mind. 16 pages in my notepad. Phew. I better call my loyal servants (otherwise know, as _parents_) to bring me more cappuccino, while I start transcripting text to PC. Long night ahead... (*Sigh)  
**

**Does anyone read this BTW? Ah doesn't matter. See you some other time!**

**P.S: How did I manage to stuff so many errors there? And when I see how many times he can ´start smiling´, I can't help but smile myself. Mental note- do not check grammer after midnight.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day in a New Life

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toradora or any of the characters, all rights belong to author and/or relevant companies_.

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Day in a New Life**

**_A.N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm glad someone actually wants to read this :D I appreciate that you_** **_pointed out my mistakes, so I know what to be beware of now. As for the plot, I really want to do a normal relationship with them, but I didn't put a drama tag here for nothing, ya'know. From time to time I'd like to shuffle the cards a little. Or a little more._**

**_In the actual anime, there was a sick Ryuuji during their winter holidays, but I won't copy the original storyline. I'll just get some ideas and bend them to my imagination. So I slightly changed the facts. _**

**_If you have any suggestions, just tell me, I'll certainly consider them._**

**_And I humbly apologize for my late update, but I- am too lazy. *Sigh*_**

**_You know the feeling when everything falls on your head? And I just sit there, do nothing and drink my coffee...  
Damn the procrastination!  
_**

_Italic = Thoughts_

_Horizontal line = End of POV_

_Please, enjoy the story!_

Yasukos POV :

Yasuko opened the door and immediately tripped. She tried to get up, but it was a_ really _hard day, so she was quite drunk. _„Most of the old guys evidently don't__ want to stay alone at Christmas._", she thought. _„Well, as long as it means more money..."_ She smiled and wondered what to do now. _„Should I try to get to bedroom or sleep here? I don__'t really see why should I move..."_ Loud growl echoed throught the room. _„Oh, of course. Going to sleep drunk and with empty stomach could result into a terrible stomachache later." _She sighed as she got up clumsily. She wandered to the front of Ryuujis door to get him make her a snack. She opened the door, quiet creek piercing the dark inside, whose inhabitants were still in deep slumber.

„Ryuuujiiii~... Could you-" She saw Taiga, clutching his shirt and sleeping soundly beside him, her hair all over the sheets. Yasuko stopped and stared at them for a while, admiring the scene in front of her eyes. Happy smile on Taigas face brought an equal one on Yasukos. _„So they finally got together. It was about time..." _She turned around around and walked back to the kitchen. _„I'll just have to do something myself then...", _she thought, but didn't seem to mind in slightest.

* * *

Ryuujis POV:

I open my eyes drowsily, pleasantly surprised by the sight of a face I dreamed about. I already started to forget what my dream was about, but her smile is unforgettable. I hope those nice dreams will visit me more from now on... But dream is still just a dream. I shall cherish the daytime, not nighttime.

_„What will it be like from now on? How should I act like? Won't things be awkward? I don't even know how to face her." _Worries flow through my head, but I supress them. I shouldn't worry about that. Everything will go smoothly. We'll overcome any problems. Taiga said she loves me, and I'm no different. After all, this is really nice_. __„I__f it'd be a normal day today, I'd quickly __get up__ and start with all the house chores, but I just can't bring myself to leave the bed. Why? Because she has that look on her face. She looks so peaceful... Like the day I first visited her apartment. She__'s like a princess."_

_____„_My princess." I chuckle. If you told me just yesterday, that we'll be couple now, let alone she'd be_ sleeping_ beside me now, I'll call you an ambulance and tell them you've drunk too much or you've hit your head. But now... When I see her smile, it brings me joy. When I saw her cry, it shattered my heart. One can not express this in words. I just know that I want her to keep laughing. I start to caress Taigas hair. This could last for eternity and I wouldn't mind...

* * *

Taiga slowly opened her eyes, enjoying Ryuujis touch. She felt protected, loved... Who would not like this pampering? She opened her eyes, but quickly shutted them again. There was a blunt pressure that made her head hurt. She announced her discomfort to him with a growl.

„What's wrong, Taiga?" He asked with concern in his eyes. „My vision spins like mad and my head hurts like hell...", she answered in a low voice. He raised his hand to her forehead. „You're burning. You've probably catched cold yesterday. Just stay in bed and sweat it out, got it?"„Whatever..."„I'm going to make you something, so rest for now." He got up. She spoke in a low voice. „Sorry for troubling you..."„Don't worry about it. You're in my care for today.", he smiled assuringly. „Thanks, Ryuuji... Could you get me some tissues?" She looked pitiable. He took them from the desk. „Here. I'll be right back." She nodded slightly in her blanket.

Ryuuji got in the kitchen, his home territory. He switched on the stove and started making his special vegetable soup he always did for Yasuko, whenever she was sick (or whenever she had an unbearable hangover). _„Maybe she'd appreciate if I added some meat_ _in it... She's such a carnivore after all."__  
_

When it was done, he took his portion and ate it. He made sure to also leave one for Yasuko. She wouldn't be happy if he did not leave her some. Ryuuji smiled for himself. His mother was childish, but caring - he couldn't ask for better one. She always understood when he had some problem and comforted him- He stopped in his thought. How will she react if- no, when- she sees him with Taiga? When she gets up, she'll see HER in HIS bed! He sweatdropped. _„I just hope she won't make a big deal from it. It's Yasuko after all. It'll be quite awkward though. But there's no way he could keep this a secret before her."_ He sighed. This is going to be troubling-

„F-f-food? M-me?" Crap, he forgot about Inko-chan! He went to the cage and took the blanket off. His poor, ugly parakeet was inteligent, but only when it wanted to. For example when it was hungry. He didn't even say its own name yet, but Ryuuji thought it was purely because he didn't have a reason. Inko-chan always did only what it itself desired. Ryuuji gave him his feed and changed his water. „Okay, now I'll get Taiga the-"„W-what?" His bird jumped him in the sentence, evidently interested in what his owner was doing for once.

„I'm getting food for Taiga. She's in my bedroom." Inko-chan blinked. „Oh. Suspicious." He turned his head sideways. Ryuuji grinned. „Not your business."  
Parakeet started to furiously pluck it's feathers. „Dangerous! Dangerous!"„Not that I don't know- Hey, stop it, you absolutely can't get any uglier than you are!" Ryuuji poited out an evident thing, but Inko-chan didn't seem to mind. „Achoo!" Loud sneeze resounded through the walls. „Man, can this house get any crazier!?" Ryuuji turned around, completely oblivious to the now-balding bird.

Door opened. Taiga lied in bed with a red nose. Ryuuji noticed she already used all the tissues. „Do you feel better now, Taiga?"„Well, my nose stopped running at least..." Her voice was kinda cracked. „Then do you want to eat?" Loud growling of her stomach answered him before she even opened her mouth. „Okay then." He smiled as he handed her the bowl. She sat up and placed the bowl in her lap, but when she tried to raise spoon, it fell from her hand. Ryuuji asked her confused. „You don't like it?"„That's not it..." He took a good look at her. She was bright red, but he couldn't say if it was fevers doing or something else. He connected the pieces together. „So... You want me to feed you?", he said blankly. „It's not like I want this! I've got no other option!", Taiga exclaimed with a deep crimson face. She averted her gaze to the futon. This apparently didn't calm her down. It's Ryuujis, after all. He decided to talk before steam started to rise from her ears. „Well, there's no helping it I guess..." He grabbed the spoon and got it in front of her mouth. She hesitated at first, but ate everything in one go eagerly. He got another and she continued to eat, but grew redder and redder with each mouthful of soup. They looked so much like an adoring lovey-dovey couple, that Taiga eventually met her limit.

„That's enough! I can do the rest by myself!" She took the spoon and the bowl from him. She swallowed the soup quickly, but after a while her hand slipped, resulting with the bowls content on the sheets and Taigas pajama. Ryuuji just smiled over the disaster. „You're a really big klutz..."„Shut up! I'm sick, so take care of me!" She crossed her arms, feeling offended. „Right, right. So what do you want me to do?"„First of all, I need to change my clothes. And take a shower while I'm at it."„Can you manage it?", he said, concerned about her safety. Hell, she was clumsy even when she didn't have a distorted vision. „I can take care of myself, thanks!"„I'm sorry, it certainly wasn't you who spilled food all over herself. I offer my humble pardon." Irony crept into Ryuujis voice. „Like I asked for your opinion! Now close your mouth and help me your master get up like a good dog!" Ryuuji just sighed. „Okay, but if you slip and hit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you. Can you walk?"„I'll give it a try..." He pulled her up and she doubtfully moved her leg. It wasn't exactly great, but as long as he was holding her, she could walk. They somehow staggered to the bathroom. She got in and closed the door.

Ryuuji already turned to leave, but he catched what she said from inside. „Oh, and one last thing. If you try to peek, I'll kill you."„I wouldn't do that.." He tried to shrug it off, but unwanted thoughts already crossed his mind. Good thing she couldn't see his expression now. He would be glad if he ended with just a few broken bones.

* * *

Taigas POV:

I threw my dirty clothes in a a laudry basket and stepped in a shower. I start to relax as hot water flows down my hair, feeling the pain in my head slowly fade away. Much better. I got rid of the soup stains and sweat. Good shower is so refreshing- Wait a second... _„I didn't bring any clothes to change in..."_

Realization hits me hardly. They're still in Ryuujis room. Which means I'll either go get them, in a loose towel, exposing to that pervert... _„No way this will happen!"_, or make him get it for me, risking he'll touch something he ought to avoid. In that case, he's a dead meat...

* * *

Ryuuji shivered. He had this feeling whenever something bad was about to happen to him. He sighed and continued making a lunch, hoping he's just imagining things... „Whatcha doing?" He nearly jumped in the air, scared shitless. The pan nearly fell of a cooker. „You should not do this when I'm cooking, Yasuko! I could put the building on fire-"„My, my, you remind me of your father so much when you're angry~" Irritation send his brow twitching. „Could we not include him in our conversation?" Yasuko pouted. „If you insist... Where is Taiga-chan by the way?"„She's in the shower..." He stiffened as he realized his mistake. Yasuko sensed his tension and decided to have some fun. „In shower? What happened~"„She got her clothes dirty and didn't feel well, so I offered her ours..." Yasuko clinged to his arm and stared at him reproachfully. „You can tell me, you know? Lying to your mother isn't the best thing you could do..."„I-I honestly don't have any idea what you're talking about..."

„Ryuuji, can you get me my clothes? They're still in your room..." Taiga chose this perfect moment to call him. Ryuuji stood there frozen, while Yasuko broke into laughter. „Ohoho, so that's how it is~"„No, you got it totally wrong!", he defended himself, flushed by awkwardness of the situation. „Don't deny it, I saw you two cuddling to each other last night..."„She just slept there, just slept!"„Is that so..." Yasuko pouted again. „You don't have to be so disappointed, you know."„But you ARE a couple, right?", she pleaded. „Uh, well-"

„How long do you intend to let me wait, you useless dog!"„I'm going, I'm going..." He turned away to his room. Yasuko looked at his back satisfied.  
_„How quickly kids grow, huh?"_

* * *

Ryuuji knocked on the door. Taiga opened it slowly. Strange thoughts flashed through his head. _„__She- she has a towel right! Right!?" _She hid behind door partially, showing just her left shoulder and a remarkably glowing face. „H-hand it over." Ryuuji wasn't pervert, despite everything that Taiga said all the time, but right now he had restrained a lot to not result in a giant nosebleed. That's how much she was cute. He gave her the clothes, trying not to look at her. She grabbed it hastily and shut the door. Unfortunately, his hand was still there.

He fell on his knees, experiencing a surge of pain. „You- could have waited for a while...", he gritted though his teeth. Taiga quickly jumped back to him, getting on her knees. „I'm sorry, are you okay!?" She talked in a worried tone. _„Too close..."_ Ryuuji noticed that her towel was becoming too loose. „Baka! What do you think you're doing!" He looked away, while Taiga realized the situation. Her face acquired a hue of a tomato. He tried to back off, but it was already too late. Her fist flew through the air, his face following. Ryuuji did a gentle touchdown (_„O__ne learns this quickly with her, huh?")_, just to see Taiga disappear into the bathroom again. He smirked.

_„I guess she feels better, when her punch is as good as always... Well, whatever."_

* * *

The lunch was quite uneventful. They ate, Yasuko nearly made Taiga suffocate in her cleavage, while bald Inko-chan still shivered a little at the thought that they're couple now... Time flew quickly. It was afternoon already, so Yasuko left to work, leaving our lovey-dovey couple in the house alone. When Ryuuji said goodbye to her, he couldn't decide what to do first. Should he clean the bathroom or search for mold-! _„__Mold, I hereby declare war on you!"_ Just whe he had awaken his inner housewife, Taiga called him from living room. „Ryuuji, would you want to watch TV together?~" _„-But it seems like we'll have to fight some other time..."_, he ended his monologue sadly. „What are you watching?", he answered in a resignated voice. „Don't know, I just turned it on..." He sat by her side to figure out. To his dismay it was a some soap opera. The main character apparently wanted to stop his love from leaving him.

»I'm sorry, sweetheart! I won't ever betray you again, I swear! So please, stay... I love you...« He looked to the ground sorrowfully. »Oh, darling... I forgive you. Don't ever dare to leave me again...« The two came closer to each other and eagerly kissed.

Ryuuji and Taiga instantly flushed. Their eyes locked for a second. She sheepishly looked away, but Ryuuji moved forward. He kissed her gently at first, but as the passion increased, she started to kiss back, deepening their kiss. It was a whole new feeling for them. It was like hunger, but the more you wanted to ease it, the more it grew. They locked themselfs in a tight embrace and Ryuuji moved to her neck, then collarbone... a pleasured moan escaped her mouth and nothing seemed to stop it-

Sound of the sliding door brought reason back to their heads. They shot backwards from each other, Ryuuji bumping in the table. Oblivious Yasuko walked in. „Oh my, I forgot my handbag-" She blinked at the image before her. Then her normal (read as 'airheaded') personality kicked back on. Enormous grin showed on her face. „Ya-chan is so happy for you two!" She walked to Taiga and hugged her familiarly. „We can be a real family now, don't you think?" Yasuko grabbed her handbag and disappeared again, humming a song happily.

Taiga fidgeted. „Family, huh?" She looked too embarrassed to say anything more complex. Ryuuji spoke right away, thinking Yasuko overshot a little. „Don't mind her, she's ovethinking-"„I'd like that someday..." He took a look at her face, surprised. It looked like she'll melt in no time. He smiled happily. „Yeah, that'd be nice..." Taiga didn't realize she had spoken out loud before. She froze. „Wait, did you mean- k-k-kids!?", she said, stuttering in the progress. „Well, yeah, I mean, someday..." Ryuuji talked like there was no tomorrow, not noticing the drool on Taigas face. She seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

* * *

**That's it. I had the chapter practically done on Wednesday, but trascripting is so damn boring... I know the nearly-three-weeks-long pause was quite long, but I had to do a few things and found a great anime I couldn't stop watching. (Zero no Tsukaima, anyone?) Anyway, I won't be here for a week, soooo... Yeah, I'll probably be late again. *_Sigh_* But I already work on CH.3, so if I'll find some time...**


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Toradora nor any of the characters, all rights belong to author and/or relevant companies_.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Revealing**

**Just ran out of ideas for a chapter name :D **

**I still don't know what'll come out of this, I just write to find out xD**

**Thanks for the reviews again! I wanted to try something more casual instead of the feels train, but that's only to bring up new topics. After all, deepening the relationship doesn't normally happen during one afternoon. ****There'll be a lot of room for that.**

_Italic = Thoughts_

_Horizontal line = End of POV_

_Please, enjoy the story!_

* * *

Day by day, the holidays slowly came to its end. Nothing special happened- Yasuko still acted all fancy around them and Inko-chan was still a little frightened. Taiga always spent whole day in Takasu household, but refused to sleep there. When Ryuuji asked her why, she told him to 'not get too cocky'. Well, she had said that, but technically she often fell asleep during their evenings. Taiga didn't really change her behavior towards him, but in the evenings they were a real couple, with no one interfering.

It was Sunday, the last day before school. Yasuko had already left to work and our couple was cuddling while watching TV. Actually, none of them paid attention to the program, they just enjoyed each others presence. Taiga laid on Ryuuji, whose hands embraced her protectively. They were like this for about an hour. She was getting sleepy, but Ryuuji was still awake in his mind. Finally, he couldn't stand it.

He spoke in low, calm voice, carefully to not startle her. „So we're going back to school tomorrow." She slowly opened her eyes, little groggy. „Yeah..."„How are we going to face them? Do you want to share our little secret?"„I-I don't know. I'd like to, but... How'll they react? I'm afraid of what Minorin will say..." He sighed softly. „Indeed. Kushieda approved our relationship when she misunderstood us before, but a lot happened since that. Since she's your best friend and my unrequited love, it's just natural for us to feel nervous about her, I think." Taiga just hopelessly stared on the ceiling. „What do you think we shall do?"„Well, it's not like we can hide it forever. We better tell them sooner than later, provided that we don't want them to find out themselves." Taiga sensed in his voice that it bothered him for a while. „That's true, but I still don't like the risk though..."

An unpleasant idea crept to her mind. She didn't want to talk about that, but it was so persistent... „Ryuuji..."„What?" He answered, clearly in thought. „What'd you do if they'll hate that? If they find it awkward? If they'll turn their back to us? What'd you do?" Taiga spoke in an insistent voice and turned around to face him with glassy eyes. He raised his hand to her head and carressed her hair a little. „I don't think that this will happen by any chance, but if they shun us, it won't matter, since only thing I care about is you now. So don't cry, please." He wiped off a lone tear that escaped her eye.

Taiga buried herself in his chest. Warmth surrounded her. „Thank you." He chuckled. „What do you thank me for? There's nobody else I'd like to be with." She gazed at him with puppy eyes. „Do you mean it?"„Of course." He kissed her. She yanked in surprise, but quickly gave in. He grinned, ending the kiss.

„I'd like to be this in public..."„That won't happen by any chance." She blushed thinking about doing something so embarrassing before others. „So cruel...", he faked a hurted voice. She just laughed. „Don't worry, I'll make it up for you when we're alone~"

She kissed Ryuuji casually for one last time, catching him unprepared, and got up. „I'll return to my apartment. I've got to prepare my bag for tomorrow. Come wake me up in morning." He sighed. „Yeah, yeah. At least I can clean up there. Knowing you, it's full of dust and mold already."„Whatever. See ya'!"

She walked to balcony. He shouted in her direction. „At least use the door!" She was gone already. Ryuuji sighed and went to his room. _„Tomorrow's gonna be one busy day..."_

* * *

Taigas POV:

„Taiga?"

_What? Who..._

„Taiga, get up! We'll be late!" An unbelievably loud shout near my bed snaps me from my nightmare. Well, I assume that it was a nightmare, since I'm tired as hell. I'd give anything to try sleeping again, but if there'll be another one... It'd be better to give up. I hope I can get some sleep tonight...

„How much time?"„You have about 10 minutes to dress up, eat breakfast and get out with me."„Yeah... Wait, you've overslept?" I'm a bit surprised. He looked away guiltily. „My bad. Good I prepared bentos in the evening." She yawned. „Give me a few minutes to change. Now get out." He leaned over to her ear. „Or what?~" She threw a pillow at him, blushing madly. „Leave before I throw something heavier, you perverted dog!" Ryuuji laughed. „You're no fun." He went out of the door.

I start to dress up. Today we'll tell them everything. _„Althought it'll be quite uncomfortable with Minorin afterwards..."_ I shake my head. No, there's no chickening out now.

I smile for myself before leaving the room. He's sitting at the table, waiting for me with my breakfast. „Hurry up. We're going to be late.", he says impatiently. I sit down and empty the bowl quickly. He grinned. „This isn't a problem for you, am I right?"„Shut up. Should we get going?" I'm pissed. How dares he insult me! He looks at the clock. „Oh right, the time! Come." I hastily grab my bag and we leave for school.

* * *

Ryuujis POV:

What a day! Sunny, no clouds, smiling bypassers... I have a good feeling. „Hey, wait for me!" Uh. I should've guessed she can't keep up to my pace. „You're too slow! We'll miss first period like this!"„I can't help it you know!" I sigh. „Fine, I'll slow down a little." She got to my side.  
„So what's the plan?"„We'll talk to them during lunch break. That's the best time for everyone to be together. We'll figure out the rest on place." Silence spreaded between us. Why isn't she- „Ryuuji?"„Hmm?" I watch her from side. She's- blushing? „Do you- Do you want to h-hold hands?"I can tell she was mustering courage for this. I just feel like teasing her a little. „You don't have to be so shy, Taiga. You can ask your boyfriend to do anything, you know?" She acquired somewhat crimson colour. That's the first time I used this word, huh? I just smile softly and catch her hand. She squeezes it in answer. This smile is the best one I've seen in ages...

I've spotted Kushieda, who's looking in our direction._ „Crap! I completely forgot about her!" _She's on the corner of street, waiting for us like usually. I release Taigas hand, hoping she didn't see anything too soon. Taiga looks confused, so I point at her best friend, who's waving at us furiously. Taiga runs toward Kushieda, jumping on her. „Taiga!~"„Minorin!~" They both seem especially excited. I go to them. „You were waiting for us? Despite we're late?"

„Not quite. I had a lot to do in morning... So how was your holiday?" The two girls chit-chat, while I observe Kushieda. _„She seems a bit off when she doesn't talk. What I mean is that sharp look of hers that brings me shivers. Does she suspect anything..? Taiga doesn't seem to notice."_ Eventually we get to school, even with few extra minutes. As we go inside, Kitamura appears.

„Hey, Takasu?"„What do you need, Kitamura?" He seems to be in rush. „There was some guy waiting for you. He said something about suit..."„Oh, I've completely forgotten about this! Where's he?"„You've probably missed him. We can go see him after school."„Great. Shouldn't we go to class before teacher scolds us?" Kitamura freezes as ring resounds through the hall.

* * *

They got inside just in time before teacher. Lesson went on, as did the next one and another, but with each one ending, Taigas tension grew. Currently it was one last break before lunch. Taiga stood up and dragged Ryuuji out of the classroom, gripping him by a collar. Nobody paid attention to her since this was quite common. Ryuuji opened his mouth, but she outran him. „I'm so nervous! How are we gonna tell them?!" Now it was Ryuuji who couldn't keep up with her pace. She talked rapidly, trembling with nervousness. He thought of telling her about Kushieda, but he decided to not scare her even more. „Don't worry, you can leave talking to me. You just try to stay conscious." She coloured red. „Hey, I want to do something..."„As long as we'll stick to my plan, everything will be okay." He kissed her forehead to calm her down.

Then the door opened and Haruta with Noto went out, both laughing. They blinked, not believing the situation before their eyes. Haruta stopped talking for the first time in his life, while Noto cleaned his glasses to assure himself his vision was not fooling him. He was the one to talk first. „Wait- you two are going out? Like really?!" Noto was shocked. If it wasn't his glasses fault, it had to be some drug in the air.

The couple in question blushed. I mean, when you say that Ryuuji blushed, Taiga had to be at least boiling. She hid behind Ryuuji overwhelmed by this surprise. Ryuuji eventually regained his composure. „Y-yeah... We're going out..." Ryuuji was quite surprised about saying this. It was a strange feeling, but not at all unpleasant. Strange bliss spreaded in his mind. It's not everyday you boast with this...

Haruta jumped in front of him, shaking with him furiously. „When? How? Where? How?! Why? HOW?! You have to tell us the details!"„Of course, of course, just stop shaking me-e-e-e-e..."„Oh. Sorry." He let him fall on the floor. Meanwhile, Noto watched Taiga. „I have to say that I'd never expect you two to be together. You once cleared all the suspections, right?" She nodded, embarrassed. „A lot of things happened..." Noto smiled. „I look forward to hear the whole story someday."_„Yeah, maybe someday... If there will be a good time, we could explain everything..."_

Noto gave Ryuuji a hand to help him stand up. „If you need us to help somehow, just tell me."„That won't be needed, as long as Haruta remains quiet."„Eh, that's a hard one, but I'll give it all I've got." Haruta retorted. „Hey, I can stay quiet if I want to... Wait, you didn't tell others? Shouldn't they be the first to know?" Ryuuji answered. „We were about to before you two barged in... Anyway, thanks for your offer, Noto."„No problem. So you're gonna talk with them on lunch?"„Yeah-" Alarm rang. Noto smirked. „Well, good luck." Everybody returned to class, awaiting the longest Maths ever.

* * *

„...so the 'y' equals 2x+11." Bald and especially boring teacher turned to face his students. „That's all for today, class. Don't forget to bring your homework on Wednesday." He grabbed his suitcase and left the classroom. As others started to wake up, the gang has already gathered around their lunches. Kitamura spoke first.

„So, how did you enjoy three weeks of doing totally nothing?" Minorin stood up, feeling personally accused. „Doing NOTHING? I had a LOT to do!" She spoke zealously with sparkles in her eyes. „For example work, work, another work, housecleaning, work..." Kitamura left her to her monologue and turned to Ami. „So, what did you do?" She giggled in her well-acted happiness. „It was perfect! I was about to go modeling on Hawaii starting Tuesday, but it was moved by two weeks beacause of some storm going on. And I gained another 2 kilos thanks to sweets..." Her tone grew darker with each word. Kitamura sighed. _„Aren't there any normal people?" _He turned to his last hope. „How about you two?"

Taiga gazed downwards a little, while Ryuuji fidgeted uncomfortably before talking. „Well, we had a lot of fun... Quite a lot happened... and..." The girls stopped talking-enthusiastically/sulking-in-despair, seeing him actually_ blushing. _Kitamura and Ami were clueless, but Minorin looked at Ryuuji and Taiga, her smile vaporating.

Ryuuji breathed a little. „To cut a long story short, we're a couple now." He grabbed Taigas hand as the whole class stopped breathing. Kihara looked excited- her rival in love just cleared the field. However, not everyone shared her mood. Nanako was currently coughing furiously, since she breathed in some water she was drinking a while ago. Haruta resisted his urge to shout something stupid. Noto currently watched reaction of the three friends. Kitamura was 'just' surprised. He had evidently already acquiesced with not having any normal people for friends. Ami was shocked and terrified. She'd never expect Taiga to be a second rival.

But Ryuuji looked mainly on a third member of their group. Her gaze was piercing, but in her eyes wasn't any emotion. Shiver went down his spine. „Taiga, is that true?" She spoke in a calm manner, something you don't see everyday. Taiga looked her in the eyes. „I'm sorry, it is." Ryuuji blinked. _„Wait a second, why is she apologizing? Am I missing something?"_„I knew it." Minori talked matter-of-factly. Now it was their turn to be surprised. Ryuuji stuttered. „W-what? How..." She looked on Ryuuji directly. „On Christmas, when I was on my way to party... I'd walked past Taigas apartment. I saw her... I heard her. And then you arrived there. I realized that you won't come." Ryuuji lessened his head. „I'm sorry that-"„I understand." Ryuuji looked at her again. „What will you do?" She gazed at their connected hands. „If this is what you two want, I can't say a word. You better not make her sad." He grinned. „I don't plan that." Taiga blushed again.

Ami just sighed. _„Really, you don't realize anything. You'd never notice, I bet..."_„It's your life. Do what you want, that's all I have to say." Kitamura smiled. „I'm glad you two finally got together. It was about time, right?" Ami chuckled. _„Takasu's not the only one dense here, you see?"_

„Thank you guys. We couldn't wish for better friends." Taiga nodded, looking at Minori. „Definitely..." Ryuuji released her hand. „Should we eat before the break's over?" Others from class successfully defeated their shock as chat spreaded in classroom again.

* * *

„... and how does it come she's still single in her age? She could have kids about now." Murdering aura appeared behind Ryuujis back. His friends got goosebumps. Taiga tugged his sleeve. „Eh, Ryuuji-"„I mean, men must be interested in her since she's pretty..." Yuri-sensei's killing intent disappered, replaced by a blush. She slowly walked away to her table. _„Phew, avoided..."_ Taiga pulled his hair. „Ryuuji... Did you just compliment another woman?"„W-what? No Taiga, I- I just..."„Just what?"„That hurts! I just didn't want her to kill me!" She puffed her cheeks. „So should I kill you?" Ryuuji grinned painfully. „Does that mean you want me to compliment you too?" Taiga blushed. „What? N-no...", she said, turning her eyes away.

„Quiet down, please!" Yuri-sensei announced her presence. All students spotted her just now. _„Would anyone even notice if I haven't come?"_„Does everyone have their permissions signed?" Ryuuji opened his bag to take out his one. „Where's yours, Taiga?"„I'll hand it over later, when my mother sends it." She obviously didn't want to talk about this more, so she returned to her seat. Teacher continued her talk.

„Kitamura-kun, could you collect it? So, how you all know, we're going to Okinawa next week, Saturday to Friday. There are rooms for two, sometimes for three. We'll decide those tomorrow. I've already booked a bus for us, as well as ferry boat tickets. Any questions?"„When do we depart?"„At 9 o'clock, so be there at 8:30-"„How long will it take until we get there?"„We should arrive at our hotel around 4 P.M. You have to buy something on boat for lunch."„What is the program?"„Well, we have some trips, for example visiting a national park, but most time you can do whatever you want. There are beaches nearby." She looked around. „Oh, and one last thing. Mixed rooms are not permitted." She said so in irritated and determined voice. Ami tilted her head. „Who would want that..." Kitamura laughed. „What about our fresh couple?" Ryuuji and Taiga coloured red.

* * *

And so the school day ended. It was 4 P.M. They bid farewell to each other. Taiga told Ryuuji that she'll wait for him outside. He was currently with Kitamura. His best friend waved at a boy on the end of hallway, who rushed to them. „Sorry I couldn't wait for you in the morning. Here you go." He gave him back his suit. „Thanks. I'll return your costume to you tomorrow-"„Ah, no need to bother. I wanted to throw it away, you can have it. By the way, this was in the pocket..." He took out a present from his pocket.

Ryuuji blinked in surprise, but he soon smiled. „Don't worry about it. I didn't need it in the end..."„Good. See you someday again!"„Likewise." Kitamura looked at him in confusion. „What's in this box?"„Nothing important..."„Well, I have to meet up with the council. Bye."„Yeah, bye... And thanks for help!" He yelled in his direction, but Kitamura was away already. _„He must be really busy. I kinda feel bad for pushing him into this post..."_

He shoved the box in his pocket and exited the school. „What took you so long, mongrel! I'm freezing!"„Sorry. Let's get going then." He grabbed her hand. Taiga blushed. „Jeez, you don't have to do this all the time..." Ryuuji grinned. „Didn't you say you were freezing? I'm just trying to warm you up~"„Fine, but don't get used to it! This is just an exception!"„Don't pretend, you enjoy this as much as I do..."„Shut up!" She elbowed him in stomach. „Ouch!"„You deserved it! Now come! Ya-chan will be worried if we come back late."

They walked out of the school grounds. „Say, Taiga..."„Hm?"„We don't have any afternoon lessons tomorrow. Wouldn't you want to go to some restaurant for lunch?" She stopped. „You mean... like a date?" Ryuuji shrugged. „Yeah..." She giggled. „I'd like that."„Really? I mean, that's great..." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

The couple got to their street. „Also, where did you even go with Kitamura?"„Ah, just something left to do from Christmas. I got back the suit." Taiga blinked and stopped walking. „What is it?"„That's my mothers car..." He looked at the white car nearby. A blonde women stepped out of it. „Finally! I've been waiting here for some time... Come here, Taiga!" She slowly came the woman, hesitantly hugging her. Taigas mothers chuckled calmly. „You haven't grown a bit in these two years."„Why- why did you visit me?" Taiga spoke, uncertain about the situation. „Well, there's the permission you've sent me, and I have a free day today. Plus I haven't seen you in ages. So I've figured out I could talk with you when I have an oppurtunity... Did I surprise you?" Taigas mother smiled.

Taiga grinned. „Quite...", she admitted. „But I'm still glad you came." Her mother hugged her tighter, but released the grip eventually. „Now, could you introduce me to your friend?" She had a kind, loving atmosphere around her, which gave Taiga confidence. „F-fine. Ryuuji, this is my mother. Mom, this is Ryuuji, my boyfriend." Tenderness in the air petrified. „It's my _pleasure._" Her last word sounded like a snakes sizzle, right before jumping on its victim. Ryuuji trembled. „I-I'm pleased to meet you."

Taiga laughed awkwardly. „M-maybe we should get inside and have a dinner..." Ryuuji turned to her, whispering in her ear. „Are you crazy? I'll end up dead if I sit with her at one table! And if Yasuko doesn't get her food, I'll die as well!"„Then bring her along! She'll get dinner and she'll help us with mom."„Wow. You actually have a good plan..."„Just go!" She pushed him. Nobody needed to tell him twice.

* * *

Ryuuji was making food in Taigas kitchen, while others were chatting in the living room. Taiga peeked over his shoulder. „That smells really nice... You're doing pork cutlets? Quite a good job at impressing her."„Hey, that's not what I was doing! We would have this for dinner anyway. So, how's it going in there?"„Mom and Ya-chan are getting along suprisingly well. Then again, I guess nobody can be mad at her..." Ryuuji smiled. „True. Nothing can snap her out of good mood. Well, except hangover mornings..." He added rice on dishes. „Tell them it's almost done." She turned around and walked away.

_„But it's true what she said about impression. It could come handy one day..." _He shrugged it off. _„For now it__'s important to not make her hate me."_ He sighed. _„Now I quite get the jokes about mothers-in-law..."_

* * *

Ryuujis POV:

I pick our dinner and get going. I can hear Yasuko. „...and he was swimming in his little pool all day, catching the duck... I should have the photo somewhere at home. Dear, you have to see it!" I've laid down the dishes so I could sit down. This is going to get awkward if Yasuko rememberes some more 'happy memories'. At least Yasuko's brought some saké with her. The drunk duo is evidently blabbering about my childhood. Taiga is trying to suppress laughter. I smirk.

„Mrs.- is it still Aisaka?" She pouts. „Unfortunatly."„Don't you also have some stories to share with us?" Taiga turned to me. „Hey!" I laugh. „You've had your fun. It's only fair if I hear something too~" Taigas mother seems to be really excited. „How about... I know! She once had an imaginated horse. She called him Jerry and she always walked like she was riding it. When we were on a trip and she forgot to act, she said that she'd left him at home, and we had to go all the way back so she could untie him from fence!" Yasuko and me erupt in laughter. Taiga has crimson all over her face. „Mom! I was 4 years old!"

„So how about when you were 10 and you got your teddy bear in the washing mashine! All of your fathers shirts were coloured. He got laughed at in work!" She tried to suppress laughter, but ended up laughing all over again. Taigas head's bent down. „Humiliating..." I smile. „You don't have to be so ashamed. Everyone acted silly at this age." Yasuko nodded. „That's true. I once tried to eat soap." We laugh again.

Yasuko smiled. „Well, I have to leave for work, or else I'll be late." She grabs her handbag and turns to Mrs. Aisaka. „But it was fun! Please come again someday." With that, she left. Taigas mother looked at her direction. „Will she be okay?"„Don't worry about her, she's experienced. I assume that you want to stay for night, since you can't drive like that."

She nodded. „I'll go prepare a futon then." She knits her brows. „Taiga, could you leave us here alone for a while?" Taiga looks on me. I smile assuringly. She leaves for her room, while her mother straightens in her chair.

„From what I've heard, you intend to sleep in her bedroom." I flush. She's quite straightforward. „W-well..."„And you don't even deny it." She sighs and drinks a little more from her cup. „How long have you been going out?"„Since Christmas-"„That's not long enough." I pull on my hair nervously. „With all due respect, that's for her to decide." She hides her eyes behind the loops of her glasses. „Are you serious with her?"„I am." There is no doubt in my voice. „Really?" She sadly smiles. „I think that you live in ideals. Love falls apart with time. What will you do when routine comes to your everyday life?"„I won't get bored. I've lived for a long time without any interests, just chores, school... I can enjoy that when there's still something to stay for. And Taiga is really something."

She looks at me in surprise. „You know, at first sight, you didn't look like that kind of man I wished for my daughter,"_„Yeah, my eyes again..."_„But you're actually a pretty nice guy. If you want to be with her, you have my blessing." She stumbles out of her chair. I get a free futon and unwrap it on the floor. As soon as I get a cushion, she falls face first in it. All I can hear after a while is a slight snoring. _„__She isn't used to drinking, is she? I'm amazed how Yasuko can work like this. But still, how did she change her attitude this quickly? This was supposed to take months..." _I sigh. I should probably get some sleepwear. If Taiga lets me sleep in there, that is.

* * *

I open the door to my room to grab my pajama, when I notice the present I've never delivered, which is still in my pocket. _„What should I do with this now? Giving it to Kushieda would be awkward and to Taiga... That would seem too cheap, giving her a present that wasn__'t originally meant for her. I don__'t feel like throwing it away either..."_ I get an idea. I take out my box with my artifacts I hoarded up all the time in my freshman year. _„That______'s right. It belongs in memories, to past..."_ I put the gift inside and close the box. I also grab some duct tape from my drawer and seal it. It surely feels nice to just close this case...

* * *

Taigas POV:

I've changed myself, and I'm waiting for them to end their talk. I hope they're not fighting.

_„What are they even talking about? I shouldn't bring him here in first place. It has to be embarrassing, talking with my mom so suddenly. She's quite stubborn and she didn't take a liking of him at all. What if she'll tell me to stop meeting him... I don't want to argue with mother..."_

Ryuuji gets in, closing the door noiselessly. „She fell asleep." I smile slightly. „She drank a lot, didn't she?" I look him in the eyes. „What did she talk with you about?"„My intentions with you." Anxiousness shows on my face. „How did it go?" He grins. „Better than expected. I've got her blessing." I jump on him, laughing. „Just how did you do that?"„Whoa, easy there!" He loses his balance and we fall on my bed.

He's prevented crushing me with his hands, which ended next to my head. Crimson spreads across my face, as well as his. He quickly gets up. „Sorry! I didn't do it intentionally." He sits next to me on the bed. I spot clothes in hand. „Y-you want to sleep here, right?" Ryuuji shifts his gaze away. „Can I?" I reply rather quietly. „Why couldn't you? Baka." Smile shows on his face. „I'll go change then."„Fine..." He leaves. I lie down, closing my eyes.

_„Today was... better than I expected. My mother and our friends approved our relationship. I'm still worried about Minorin though. It seems that she gave up on him now, but she looked so... empty. Maybe we could do something for her on our trip. I'd like to cheer her up... It's my fault after all."_

Ryuuji came back. He slips under the covers and lays down next to me, embracing me. „Taiga?"„What?" It's so nice to lay here that I'd like to sleep, but he doesn't seem to let me. „If you're on good terms with your mother, why didn't you go live with her?" I sigh. „She has a new family now. I'd never fit in it." I pause. „She's pregnant. She told me yesterday on the phone."„Really? She shouldn't drink when she's having a baby... I hope you won't be that reckless."

„Yeah... Wait, what?!" He laughs. „I'm just messing with you. But seriously, I'm glad you came to live here. If you didn't, I would have never met you." I blush a little. „I don't regret it either... They say that everything bad is good for something, right?" He smiles. „Yeah..." He breaths calmly. „Good night, Taiga..."

„Good night... Ryuuji..." I know one thing. There won't be any nightmares tonight...

* * *

**Eheheh... Don't say I didn't warn you I'll be late. I just kept on writing, and somehow I got this chapter this long... I'm quite rounding these numbers, ain't I? 4000,3000,5000... Well, since I completed this chapter, I can focus on learning Japanese for a while again.**

**Note: I had to put here a fact that Taigas mom is still 'Aisaka'. Just so that Ryuuji can address her with something proper. Since you don't have to change your surname back while divorcing...**

**Note n.2: These childhood stories are from my close (ehm) relatives (ehm ehm). I'm just soooo glad my cousins suck at English xD**

**And the next chapter... Maybe we could finally take turn to some real drama... Yep.**

***Yawn. I have to go to bed. See you again, guys :D**

**P.S.: I've forgotten about grammar check. I'm not done at all... :/**

**P.P.S.: Done. It's not so nice number now...**


End file.
